Strength In Our Silence
by DaisyG80
Summary: This is my submission for the Secrets and Signs Challenge at Nine Lives. Hope you like it!


A/N: OMG. I am so angsty right now! But these two have so much to work through and I love the idea of them working through it together J Anyway, this is my submission for the Secrets and Signs Challenge. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Strength In Our Silence

As they drove, Daryl stewed in silent frustration. He wanted to pound his hand on the steering wheel and he wanted to howl. Anything to release some of the tension that had been building with every mile. Carol hadn't spoken a word. She seemed lost in her own silent thoughts but he thought it strange that she hadn't asked any questions. She certainly hadn't offered an explanation for why she had been sneaking away without so much as a goodbye.

He didn't understand how they had come to this point. When he had seen her for the first time in weeks outside of Terminus he had held her in his arms and thought that things would be different now. Better. Instead, Carol seemed determined to pull away from him, even after he had all but begged her to start over with him. Daryl couldn't help but cringe at the thought of how much time he had wasted with her. He had loved her since that day on the highway. The day they lost Sophia. But he hadn't had the courage to do anything about it and now he was afraid it was too late.

He had so many questions and so many things he wanted to tell her but there was a wall between them that hadn't been there before and Daryl didn't know how to break through it. He tried to refocus on the task at hand. The night was so dark outside of the car. Obviously, he couldn't turn on the headlights or the car they were following would surely see them. He could only hope that the tail lights would be enough to keep him from leaving the road.

Daryl glanced quickly at the silent woman beside him and came to a sudden realization. It wasn't just that she hadn't asked _him_ any questions. Carol hadn't asked _anyone _any questions since they had been reunited and he couldn't help but wonder why. Something had happened to her and Tyreese while they were together, that much was obvious. They were both secretive and weary when they were asked about their time on the road. Tyreese especially seemed haunted and Daryl would notice him looking at Carol with a mixture of sadness and pain.

Ty had talked with him briefly while they were walking. He had told Daryl that he forgave Carol for what she had done. He would never be able to forget it but he understood why she had done it. Then Ty had gotten a faraway look on his face before focusing on Daryl again. He said he had never known anyone as strong as Carol and Daryl knew he was talking about more than just saving all of them at Terminus. Daryl almost asked him what had happened to them but as if sensing that, Ty patted him on the shoulder and dropped back to walk next to Sasha.

Whatever had happened had been bad enough that neither of them could talk about it and they were both trying desperately to forget it. Daryl wanted to respect her request not to talk but he could see her secret was destroying her inside. Carol had been so strong and determined through everything since the turn and now she was hurting but she wouldn't let him help her.

He sighed inwardly. Maybe she figured if she didn't ask any questions, none would be asked of her either. Daryl was struck with an idea. He wouldn't ask her any questions. He would just start talking. Telling her about the escape from the prison and his time with Beth. He started to speak but no sound came out. He slowly closed his mouth again and felt disgusted with himself. What the hell was he going to tell her? He and Beth had escaped and instead of looking for their friends and family they had gone looking for a drink? Was he going to tell Carol about how he had thought she was dead or at the very least he would never see her again to he had given up on everything? How would explain that he had let his guard down and that was why Beth had been kidnapped?

Jesus. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't asked him about what had happened. Tyreese was right. Carol was the strongest, most resilient person he had ever known. She never gave up. Rick had taken her from the prison and left her on her own but she had gone back and found Tyreese and Judith. She had kept them alive and safe and then she had done the impossible. Carol had single-handedly destroyed Terminus and saved them all.

All the while, Daryl had given up. In one fell swoop he had lost everything, just as she had, but he had let it defeat him. So he had let Beth and her childish antics put them in unnecessary danger just so she could have a damned drink. And then Beth was gone and he was alone.

Daryl tightened his hands on the steering wheel. But he wasn't alone now. Carol was sitting next to him and they were going to save Beth together. He made a decision right then that he was done shutting Carol out. He was done denying what he felt for her. He glanced over to her again and turning his eyes back to the road, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Daryl felt her look at him in surprise but he just held on and kept looking straight ahead. After a moment she adjusted her hand in his so their fingers were threaded together and she rested their joined hands on her leg.

For most it would have been considered a small step but for the two of them it was a defining moment in their relationship. It was silently acknowledging that things were going to change for them.

"Carol." Daryl's voice came out as a raspy whisper and he had to swallow hard in order to continue. He looked at her and found her watching him. "We are in this together." Carol's gaze shifted and he squeezed her hand to make her look at him again. "You and me. I don't care where we are but we gotta be in this together. I don't wanna do this without you anymore." For Daryl it was quite a speech and the look of surprise on Carol's face didn't go unnoticed but she nodded. He tugged on her hand until it was on his thigh. "Swear to me. Swear you won't go runnin' off on me."

Carol gripped his hand with surprising strength and looked him in eye. "I swear, Daryl. I won't leave you again." He stared hard at her for as long as he could before he had to turn back to the road or risk running them off of it. He was overcome with emotion and couldn't speak so he just nodded. She would stay with him, her word was enough for him. So for now, they would each keep their secrets and he could only hope they would live long enough to work through them together.

Fin.

A/N: As always – Thank you for reading!


End file.
